fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabir X Lance
Character R.L. “Lance” Hawk © Zilver_Hawk Kabir Khan © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C ' Kabir: *drinking his alcohol bottle* .. Lance: Zilver! ...Sheesh...where did that girl run off to? It doesn't take that long to get some groceries... Kabir: *continuing to drink* Lance: You, Sir. You didn't happen to see a young girl pass this way, did you? Kabir: *in a intoxicated state, and grins* Yes…yes I did…I took her in…and, I mean in. *winks, and chuckles while taking a sip from his drink* Lance: *exhales sharply* Did she have bright orange hair...? Kabir: Why, yes….yes she did…ya know….she got a body any man would want! *laughs* Lance: *grits his teeth* Where is she? Kabir: *still drunk* Question where hasn’t she been? Lance: *picks him up by the collar* If you've laid one finger on her, I will bestow the wrath of the goddess upon you right here, right now! Kabir: *puts his hands out* Whoa Papa Bear…*whispers* What if it was more than one finger? *continues laughing* Lance: *throws him the ground* So help me, the authorities wont't be able to identify your body! Kabir: *feels his head* Ow…major….hangover…*sighs and looks up* …Who are you? *takes out a dagger* Lance: I'll ask you one more time! Where is she?! *pulls out his tome* Kabir: *Stands up and points his dagger at him* I have NO idea who you are….who are you? I mean…who is this she? Lance: *holds his ground* I'm Reverend Hawk and I'm looking for my daughter you drunken waste of life! Where is she?! Kabir: …Hawk? I don’t think we have anyone in the broth- I mean place with that name.. Lance: I've had enough of this... I'll look for her elsewhere... Kabir: If she is a sub-human or Branded….you’ll never find her. Lance: ... *leaves* Kabir: I really need to drink in moderation. *chugs the rest of the bottle* Oh well… 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Lance: Thank goddess I found her... Kabir: Hey! Come back here…you whore! Lance: Hm? *a girl runs into him* ...What the-...young lady are you alright? Kabir: *running to the girl till he sees Lance* Shoot! *starts to walk back* Crap…idiots. Lance: It's alright dear... Who? ...You! Stop there! Kabir: *turns his head* What do you want? It looks like you have my possession over there….I demand her back. Lance; Possession? Young man, I'd like you to think twice about what you just sad before I knock your lights out! Kabir: Cute, sir…really. She’s mine….she just is a very bad girl…though if want her? Pay the price. Lance: You cannot put a price on a person. Kabir: Yes, yes I can. My brothel. My possession. My girl. My bed. Now. Lance: *narrows his eyes* No. I'm not going to let you touch her. Kabir: Then, I’m afraid I might need to kill you…if the girl goes out…she can reveal…reveal too much. Just hand the girl over...and no one gets hurt. That sub-human chose the profession. Lance: Hmph. I highly doubt that. Kabir: Your choice whether to believe or not to believe…she came crying over to us begging for money. Lance: And this is how you treat her?! Kabir: We told her about the position….she agreed and said she wanted it. Forget that information…just give me here! Lance: I'm afraid she's going to be coming with me... *draws his tome* Kabir: *takes out his daggers* .. Lance: I'll give you one last chance to turn away and forget about this. Kabir: Why should I? You butted in into my nice time…wait is this girl who you were screaming at me for? Lance: No...but she's about the same age as my daughter. I'd do the same thing for any young lady in need. Kabir: *rolls his eyes* Mind your business, that’s what you people need to do. Lance: Now...if we all did that, the world would be off worse than it already is. Kabir: At least people will have privacy! Lance: Yes! And we'd all be dead! Kabir: No…if everybody had their own privacy…no one would be butting into other’s businesses. Lance: Then that would only lead to chaos... Kabir: That’s your opinion. Forget this…this is wasting my time…I’m leaving…keep her. *leaves* Lance: *shakes his head* You're alright miss. Come on. I'll get you back to the church and clean you up. You may stay as long as you wish... 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' abir: *drinking alcoholic drink* .. Lance: *checking things off of a list* Apples...bread...this looks like about it. Kabir: *drinking* .. Lance: I'm not sending Zilver out anymore. That's for sure...Not with that man on the prowl...That poor young lady. Kabir: *throwing sticks* .. Lance: *finally notices him and exhales sharply* ... Kabir: *continuing to throw sticks* Lance: What a waste of life... Kabir: *looks up* I hear you. Lance: Good. Then I won't have to repeat myself. Kabir: *gives him a thumbs up* Why are you here again? Lance: I was out getting some groceries. ...You, on the other hand, look like you weren't doing much. Kabir: I’m fine. Lance: You don't look fine. Kabir: Why would that be? Lance: You look like a soul wasted on alcohol and sex if you ask me. Kabir: My soul likes the way it is. Being wasted on whatever the hell I want to do. Lance: If you continue on like this, your soul won't like the afterlife very much. Kabir: I don’t believe in afterlife crap. Lance: I didn't either. Kabir: And thennnn? Lance: Oh...you wouldn't be interested no matter how exciting it was... Kabir: What? You are from the other life? *sneers* Lance: *grins* You wouldn't believe I was? Kabir: Everyone gets one life. Well that’s how it has always been.. Lance: And you're sure of that? Kabir: One hundred percent! Lance: Well I say I can prove you wrong. Kabir: Fine, prove it. Lance: I used to be apart of a mercenary group known as Lux. I doubt you've heard of us... I've killed more people than you could probably count. Kabir: Andddd? How does that have anything to do with the afterlife? Lance: *smirks* I'm really a ghost. Kabir: Do you think I’m a little three year old to believe that? Lance: If you drink enough there won't be any difference between your mind and that of a three year old's Kabir: No…I still have common sense. Lance: If you keep drinking like that, you won't have any common sense left. Kabir: Yeahhhh. Whattever. Lance: Still don't believe me? Kabir: You seem to be a smart man…you should know the answer. Lance: Of course... I see. It's sad really. Kabir: Uh.. Lance: *rolls his eyes* This is like talking to a dead rat... Kabir: You know…we think very differently. Lance: I can see that... I'm beginning to think you hardly think at all. Kabir: I may be a drunk…but I’m not an idiot. Lance: They words or synonymous my friend. Kabir: What? Nevermind….I said I’m not an idiot…but, I’m not an expert especially at all those word things. Stupid prostitutes don’t know how to teach. Lance: You look for prostitutes to teach you? That explains a lot... Kabir: No. Well…as a kid…I use to go to school…till word came out about who I really am which means everyone knew my family….so my father took me out of school. Since he couldn’t teach me…he got my whore of a mother to teach me and some other random prostitutes. Lance: Lovely...but life isn't paved with daisies. We all know that. Kabir: Yeah, I don’t get those formal education from teachers like so called “normal” kids…but I’m good the way I came. Lance: Young man...there's one thing you should learn and that's to never "settle." If nothing else, you should at least try for something better. Kabir: What do you mean? Lance: I mean exactly what I say... Don't ever settle for "okay." Kabir: I’m fine the way I am…I don’t need any improvement. Maybe more cash, but I can get that easily. Lance: You say that now...I'll check back in in twenty years or so. Kabir: Will you still be alive? *grins and chuckles* Lance: Just because I have gray hair doesn't mean I'm that old. Sheesh... Kabir: Sureeee. Lance: For all you know, I could be in better shape than you. Kabir: I wouldn’t doubt it. Lance: A fifty year old man in better shape than a "whipper-snapper" like you? That's sad if you ask me. Kabir: Well my body is the fine it is. It hasn’t shown to be bad in any way. Lance: We'll just see who's in better shape in twenty years. Kabir: *nods* We will. *stands up* Well, I better be off. I’ll see you later. Lance: *hands him a card* Maybe we will. I work at St. Sforza's. Kabir: *Takes the card* Nice to know. *leaves* Lance: *shakes his head* Oh goodness...so many strange people in this world. 'End of Support A ' 'Kabir, the Shady Dealer and Lance, the Pious Priest ' Lance would often see Kabir, the same as always and often pity him, each time, stopping to chat with him over things that ranged from the values of life to supposed crime rates. Even though he would never admit it, he became fond of the old man, offering to buy him a drink once or twice even though the reverend declined.